


The Magical World of Ian, Mickey, and Two Teenagers

by Gallavich_Girl



Category: Lucy (2014), Shameless (US)
Genre: Adopted Children, Don't judge my imagination, Extra smart teenagers, Lucy mash up of sorts, M/M, Other, Sad adopted teenagers background, Teenage Yevgeny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Girl/pseuds/Gallavich_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides that he wants teenage girls. Mickey's perfectly fine with it. But what happens when they actually learn about the girls, what happened to them and how Ian and Mickey are supposed to handle them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the responses I got from The Five Fears of Mickey Milkovich, so I decided to do a story. I'm not too sure how this mash up of sorts is gonna work out, but please bear with me.

The initial conversation started after a long night of slamming and slapping for Ian and Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich. The dark haired man lay across Ians chest, right arm draped across him. Ian dug his fingers gently into Mickey's scalp and massaged it. 

He was trying to butter Mickey up for what he was about to say.

"Hey, Mick?" He started hesitantly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that maybe we can, I don't know, umm adopt some kids?" 

Mickey huffed out a laugh and responded with, "Sure. While we're at it, let's adopt all of fucking Africa. Turn into Brad and Angelina fucking Jolie, why don't you?"

Ian tried to hide his face of disappointment while Mickey laughed, oblivious to the fact that his husband was growing sadder and sadder.

It took about 2 minutes before Mickey stopped laughing and realized that Ian wasn't laughing with him. In fact, Ians' head was turned to the side, desperately trying to hide the tears about to spill from his eyes.

"Wait...you serious?"  
"Yes, I'm fucking serious, Mickey. I wouldn't joke about some shit like that." Ian says, lip trembling.

Mickey sat up and crawled onto Ians lap, trying to make the redhead below him look at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you were fucking joking. Hey, look at me, please." Mickey tried to get him to look, but Ian didn't budge.  
"Babe, can you please look at me? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you sad."

Ian slowly turned his head towards a pleading Mickey and breathed out a soft sigh.

"It's okay Mickey. I understand if you don't want any kids, it was just a thought. " Ian knew that Mickey already had Yev. Even though the dark haired man didn't particularly like him.

"No, I do want some kids. I mean we're like 30 something now, right? Who the fuck is gonna take care of us when we get all Ian McKellen old and shit?" Ian laughed at Mickey's comment and smiled at him. 

"Do you actually want some kids or you are you just saying it because you know that's what I want to hear?"  
"Little bit of both. But, why fucking not? Let's do it." Mickey encouraged.

Ian sat up to grip Mickey's neck and a very passionate kiss. They locked lips for a minute or two before the need to breathe became a necessity. 

"Where do you think we should look first?" Ian asked, forehead pressed against the older man.

"I have no fucking clue."


	2. Preferences or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get more in depth about the adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there, whoever you may be!! This is the second chapter of The Magical World of Ian, Mickey, and Two Teenagers. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to make it much longer than the last one. Stay Beautiful ♡♡

"So, how in the hell are we gonna start this thing?" Mickey questioned.

He and Ian were sitting at their dining table trying to figure out how to even start the process of adopting two kids. 

"Well, I guess we should figure out what kind of kids we even want. We can't go blind into this."  
"Okay yeah, I guess you're right. Any preferences?" 

Ian thought about it for a second before realizing that it didn't fucking matter. 

"Babe, I don't think it matters. I have an African American little brother...I'm cool with anything, to be honest. " Ian explained.  
"Oh yeah true. Maybe we should start actually looking for places instead of sitting at a dining room table like the damn things are gonna come from thin air." Mickey said, walking to the kitchen to get more coffee.

"Shut up, thug muffin." 

Mickey froze in his tracks. He and Ian gave each other pet names and shit, but thug muffin? 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Mickey thought. 'Eh, I kind of like it.'

"Fuck off, Gallagher." Mickey said, playfully.  
"It's Gallagher-Milkovich now." Ian responded, fondly

"You're damn right it is." 

While Mickey walked towards the kitchen after his long intermission, Ian looked for acceptable enough places to go visit for adoptions.

Mickey was walking back from the kitchen when he heard Ian say:

"Oh hey, I found this place not too far from us."  
"Oh yeah, what's it called?"  
"It's called Emerald Hill Adoption Center for The Gifted. It's on the North side." Ian was a bit hesitant about telling Mickey about the place. He knew Mickey fucking hated The North side.

"Okay sure. There somebody you can email or some shit? Tell 'em we're coming?" Mickey replied, nonchalantly.

It took Ian about 0.3 seconds to close his mouth and reply to his husband. 

"O-Oh yeah sure. You wanna call too?" Ian questioned.  
"Yeah, just to be sure."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and turned to answer the door. The first thing he was greeted with as a bombardment of questions from his loud mouthed ass sister.

"Well fuck, hello to you too." Mickey said, closing the door.  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you and Carrot top were wanting to adopt kids and shit?" Mandy rushed out. 

"Hey Mandy." Ian yelled from the kitchen.  
"Hey Ian. Now back to the matter at hand. Adoption, Mick?! This is really fucking huge for the both of you."

"How the fuck did you hear about it anyway? We didn't say shit to anyone yet." Mickey was just exasperated at this bitch. 

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about the kids, Mick." Mandy said, trying to steer clear of who actually told her.

"Ian told you, didn't he?"  
"Yes, I told her. I got excited about it. And I emailed the people and spoke to a lady on the phone about us coming in tomorrow." Ian said, walking in the room at that exact moment.

"Tomorrow? Damn, you work too fucking fast."  
"Mick, please don't say that. You're only 32 and you sounded old as fuck just now." Mandy said, butting in the conversation.  
"Fuck off, bitch. Ain't you supposed to be with Lip or some shit?" 

"Yes, but then Ian told me you guys were adopting and I got excited. Fucking excuse me for finally wanting a Aunt-kid."

 

"Mandy, what the fuck is an Aunt-kid?" Ian asked, clearly confused about what the fuck an Aunt-kid was.

"You know what it is. It's that kid that Aunt's have but it's not really their kid. It's their brother or sisters kid." 

" Mandy, you mean a niece?" Ian and Mickey said simultaneously.  
"Well fuck it. You two knew what it meant, that's all that matters. I gotta go, see you asswipes later." 

"Bye bitch."  
"Bye Mandy."

 

After Mandy left, both boys went back to the kitchen to research a bit more on the place.  
________________________________________________________

 

"Mickey, come on! We're going to miss the fucking appointment!" Ian yelled upstairs to his partner. 

"I'm fucking coming!" The dark haired man yelled back. He slicked his other hairs back and made his way downstairs.

"God fucking damn it, Mick. Your hair isn't going anywhere." Ian complained, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.  
"Fuck you, Gallagher. Your hair is fucking perfect all the time." 

"I know, now come on. We're gonna be late."  
"Alright alright, I'm coming."

The two men walked outside to where their beloved 1973 Burgundy Gran Torino. They hopped inside and started making their way towards the adoption center. 

Halfway through the ride, Ian glanced over to see Mickey becoming a bit fidgety. He constantly wiped his palms on his jeans and he kept shifting from side to side. Ian grabbed Mickey's hand to make him stop. He did. 

By the time they arrived, Mickey had fallen semi-asleep, causing Ian to loudly blare the music to wake him up. 

 

"What the fuck?!?!" Mickey exclaimed, nearly punching Ian in the face. 

"We're here, wake the fuck up." Ian said, getting out of the car.

Mickey soon followed Ian, walking in the building. There they were greeted by a very perky and happy blonde which, both men were sure, was fake. 

 

"Hello, gentlemen! How may I help you?" The woman asked, her name tag reading 'Samantha'.  
"Yeah, we have a meeting with Mrs. Smith at 10:45." Ian replied.  
"Your names, please." 

"Ian and Michael Gallagher-Milkovich." Mickey said. 

She typed in a few things on her computer and responded with, " Oh yes, you gentlemen are actually right on time. First office on the left, she's waiting for you."

Ian and Mickey thanked the lady and made their way to the office. They were about to knock when a voice from inside said, "Come in."

They walked inside to be greeted to a tall woman (maybe because of the heels) in a black pantsuit. 

"Hello, gentlemen. Please sit." She commanded.  
"Well, let's cut straight to the chase: You want to adopt. Correct?" 

"Yes, ma'am." They responded.  
"And are you clear on what kind of adoption agency we are?"

"I don't understand your question. Aren't all adoption agencies the same?" Mickey asked, confused as fucktards. 

"Most adoption agencies are the same, but not this one. Because the sign says 'Gifted' on the front, most people tend to think of just smart children. Don't get me wrong, we have extremely smart children and teenagers. But, we're a bit different than most. Would you like me to show you?" 

Ian looked over at Mickey, a bit hesitant of what the woman might say.

"Um, sure okay." Ian responded. 

Mrs. Smith stood up and led the men out of her office and into he elevator across from her office.

"You're going to be in for a whirlwind when you see how amazing it is." She said before the doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked if not loved this chapter, please do tell me. If you didn't like it or think I did something wrong, please tell me. Thanks for reading, Stay Beautiful♡♡


	3. Holy fucking shit.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my month hiatus. I've been busy with this new high-school and I totally fucking forgot about it. I'll try to update chapters regularly, but I can't guarantee that everything will be completely on-time. Thanks so fucking much for sticking around for this update. Love you guys, Stay Beautiful.

Both Ian and Mickey were unsure of what this crazy bitch was about to show them. She stood in front of them, hands clasped around her back, with a fucking Cheshire grin on her face. Ian looked over at Mickey, Mickey doing the same. 'Babe, I'm fucking scared.' Was the reaction on Ian's face. 'Shit, me too.'

After what seemed life for fucking ever, the elevator opened with a satisfying sound, and they were finally let out. What they first envisioned was kids running around, happy and laughing in joy. Teenagers talking amongst each other about the people/ bands they liked. Just a big 'ol fucking fun fest.

 

What they saw was most definitely not what they had expected.

There were just a bunch of doors.

Just doors.

Both Ian and Mickey looked at each other in complete confusion. "Umm, Ms. Washington? Where are the kids?" Ian asked as politely as he could.  
"Oh, they have separate rooms. For dangerous purposes. As I told you before, the children here are very special. Very." And with that, she walked off of the elevator, beckoning the boys to join her.

They both quickly shuffled out of the elevator just before it closed and followed her down the corridor of doors. " So, gentlemen, would you like to see our small children first?"

"No offense, but we kinda came here for teenagers. I think that if we see small kids, we'll get all sentimental feeling and shit, and forget that we actually came here for teenagers. No offense, though." Mickey said, completely ignoring the astonished look the lady had on her face.  
"Mykhailo Olekisy Gallagher-Milkovich." Ian said, disappointment in his face.  
"What?"

Ian gave Mickey that look that said,'Don't you fucking be rude to this lady. I will beat your ass if you fuck this up, got it?'  
For once, Mickey actually got slightly scared at his face. "Okay, I'm sorry. I meant, no. We came here to have a look at your oh so talented teenagers. You happy now?"  
"I am happy. Ms. Washington, if you'd continue saying what you were going to." Ian said. 

"Oh right, well we have an amazing variety of teenagers. I brought all of their files with me so you could take a look before I call them in for an interview." She handed over a stack of manila folders that had to be at least 20. At least.

"We have a room straight down the hall if you'd like to look them over in a comfortable setting."  
"Oh yes, thank you very much." Ian said, taking Mickey by the arm and, practically, dragging him down the hallway.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they had made it to the room, Ian let Mickey go. 

"What the fuck, Mick?" Ian sounded exasperated.  
"I wasn't gonna fucking lie to the lady. Next thing you know, we would've been seeing some fucking cute ass kid, adopting it and then you would've realized how fucking much you wished you adopted that teenager."  
".......well, fuck. When you put it like that, it makes sense. Don't do that shit again though. Lady looked fucking scared." Ian laughed, followed by Mickey.

"Alright, come on. We gotta look over these files and shit." Mickey says, after calming down to subtle chuckles.  
"Okay, okay."

They sat down next to each other and took the first file from the overly large stack. It was of a boy who looked like James McAvoy as Professor X in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Like a fucking hippie dipped out on acid.

 

They discarded of him first.

Next was a girl who looked very much like Maria Brink, tits all out, and a seductive look on her face.

They damn near burned hers.

5 or 6 later, they were beginning to give up hope on finding any teenage girls who didn't look like a meth head or a prostitute. 

Ian picked up one more file and opened it, preparing for the worst. 

He was actually thoroughly surprised when he saw a girl, no more that 14 or 15. Long black hair, piercing blue eyes, a lip ring and nose ring, and a smirk on her face.  
"Hey Mick, look."  
"What? You see something?" Mickey asked, putting the file he was reading, down.  
"Yeah, look at her." Ian handed the file over to Mickey to scan.

The girls name was Laine. No last name, though it didn't matter. She was 14 years old, but the file said that she had an IQ of 198, meaning she was in the 11th or 12th grade. It said she had sister named Saturn and that she was a very creative girl. But one thing stuck out to Mickey, whether it was in bold print or not. I stated,"CAUTION! HER POWERS MAKE HER DANGEROUS."

"Maybe we should look for her sister so we could adopt them both. I mean, if you want." Ian said.  
" I think i just found her sister." Mickey picked up the file he was just reading from, opened it, and sure enough there was a girl with long ginger hair, blue eyes, and a lip ring. The girls name was Saturn, once again, no last name. She was 14 years old, and like her sister, she sported an IQ of 198. Under her impressive credentials, it said in bold lettering, once again,"CAUTION! HER POWERS MAKE HER DANGEROUS."

"What do you think that means?" Ian questioned.  
"I don't know, but I think we should give them a shot. You?"  
"I'm interested. Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for sticking around for this long anticipated update. I'm so sorry about leaving for so long. Please do comment on whether you loved it, liked it, and/or hated it. Love you guys, Stay Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it might be a bit short. I am working on it and I hope you all loved this chapter. Stay Beautiful, ♡♡


End file.
